Lock Down
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: A broken bond; two hearts shattered. What will bring them back together? E/O! Full Summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This is slowly degrading my mind…

**Fic Title: L**ockdown

**Chapter: **1

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia always had a special unspoken bond that no one could ever understand. Through thick and thin, they stuck together. Through all the ups and downs, arguments and disagreements; they stood tall and they stood strong. Side by side. However, everything changed the moment Olivia successfully infiltrated into the eco terrorist group. Having to leave Elliot for an unknown amount of time wasn't easy on her; and it wasn't easy on Elliot either. However, once she returned, the two didn't quite know how to act around the other. They felt as if they hardly knew one another, and that such short time brought such big change. Their bond seemed shattered… Along with the forbidden love they both felt. Nevertheless, Cragen demands they clear the air between them and hop onto their next case… A case that could either make or break them. The two arrive at a Psychiatric Hospital, where a series of rapes have been occurring, and as required, they check in their badge, gun, and cuffs at the front desk. Soon after, they find the man has gone onto a more sophisticated spree of crime…murder. Having killed over a dozen mental patients, he heads down into the lower levels of the hospital, and when Benson and Stabler pursue, the entire hospital is put on Lock-Down, leaving them alone and defenseless against one armed perp. How will they survive? Can they rekindle their bond? Just how far will these two unrequited lovers go in order to make it out alive… R&R **

**A/N: **This idea has been in my head for sooooo fucking long!! The summary sucks, but I'll get around to enticing it up a bit better. This is more or less post season 8 before season 9. I'm working on a lot these days…yippee me! Over Drive will have its new chapter up by the end of the week as well as A Devious Thing Known as Fate new chapter. Gravity of Love….I will get to it….unfortunately I haven't found a place with a floppy drive and I am too lazy to retype! Oh well. Let me know what you think about this idea!

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain beat down endlessly upon the streets of Manhattan, leaving no spot untraced without a tiny droplet of saltine water from the heavens. The gloomy day caused for rather lazy circumstances, however Olivia found herself tempted to jog through it. 'Just once...' She thought as she poured herself a glass of coffee. Her eyes were glued to the window, and although the blinds made it damn near impossible to see out of; she still managed. She lifted the steamy cup to her lips, and greedily took a long sip. She grimaced with disgust as she swallowed, turning her gaze to Munch. The old man gave a glance to her, and a small apologizing shrug. Rolling her eyes, she afflicted her gaze elsewhere, landing on the strong chiseled chest of her partner.

She had to blink in momentary shock that she hadn't noticed him, nor _felt_ him move closer to her. And she couldn't phantom the idea why is scared her.

Taking a breath, she stepped out of his way, avoiding his gaze at all costs. After all, thats how it had been. Neither had been willing to sit and talk about the undercover case, or the new partnership. Neither were willing to discuss the new changes that were made, and the new 'them'. Their partnership seemed to turn into platonic-work-only. There were no more late night coffee's, or over night conversations up in the cribs. There were no more dinners, nor lunches. Not even a good morning coffee from Starbucks. It was just them. Benson. Stabler. The SVU's two best detectives.

Seeing the look on her face, Elliot tried his best to ignore the fact that the past few months had been hard on her as well. He didn't like the fact that their choices made her suffer. And above everything else, he knew he was the reason. He had betrayed her trust, her partnership. Her friendship. And even...her love.

Their love.

Before the infiltration, he knew it was there. Could feel the strong waive of emotion coursing between them in some underlying current. It was a deep affection, solid attractive that drew them together. Like a moth to a flame. It was who they were, and Elliot dared to think that it was who they are even now.

After pouring himself a glass of Munch's pot-o-shit, he returned to his desk, glancing up to see if she had even noticed him coming over this time. When he spotted the sharp move of her brown orbs, he smirked, lifting his glass to his lips.

"What?" It bothered her to think he were trying to pull one over her. She couldn't tolerate the playful banter this time around. Not when he had been no less a prick over the past few months.

"Nothin'." He shrugged, completely ignoring her tone of voice. Two could play at that game. "I can't smirk?"

"Not at me."

"Touche." He murmured under his breath, looking at his computer screen. The skies had begun to darken, and so did Olivia's eyes. Pure, raw anger filled her voids of emotion and she could barely contain the words coming out of her mouth. If she didn't have such great control, she knew she'd have yelled them.

"You were a little touche' with your last partner Stabler." The flash of hurt in her eyes wasn't dim, and Elliot couldn't help but feel guilty about what she must've saw the day she had returned. He remembered Cragen telling him about her arrival, and how she had caught the inappropriate touching and attitude he'd had with Dani. The one woman he had nearly as much hate for as his ex-wife. Heaving a sigh, he nodded his head as he softened his gaze into a more sincere apologetic look.

"I already said I was sorry about that Olivia, what else do you want from me?" The question had to be asked, and Olivia had to bite her tongue before blurting out the words she had wanted to say to him for so long.

_'You can't be that selfish... You'd lose your job, your life.'_ She thought bitterly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she adverted her brown eyes to the marble floors. "Something you won't give." She stated, seeing the look of confusion across his face. "Or can't give. One or the other." Sighing, Olivia stood and stretched slightly before tossing her empty cup into the trash can.

"Elliot. Olivia." The sound of their Captains voice clearly rang above all others, and the two turned their heads towards Cragens open doors to see him flagging them on inside. "I got a case I want you two on as soon as possible."

Making haste, the two detectives fumbled over each other slightly before finding a comfortable distance and strutting the few feet to Cragens office. Once inside, they stood on either side of the room, arms crossed. The air was thick, and anyone could have cut it with a knife. Cragen opted to send them both to partnership therapy, if only they had the time. He sighed, tossing a case file onto his desk near Elliot. the brute man narrowed his eyes, reaching for it slowly with only a glance to his obviously zoned partner.

"I don't know whats going on between the two of you, but this little debarkle needs to be solved soon so your personal feelings don't affect this case."

Shifting her position, Olivia skipped the small talk and went straight for the business at hand. She wanted to end this quick and painlessly.

"Whats the case Captain?"

"Criminal Justice Psychiatric Ward has had numerous rapes in the past two weeks. They think they know the man who did it, but they want our help. The last few rapes have been more brutal than others, and they didn't want to turn to anyone other than special victims. I trust the two of you can get your butts down there tomorrow and work this case out. I've already reserved your room at the hotel. I don't want to see you two until this case is solved, got it?"

Silence filled the air, and the two stray partners glanced over to the other with a muffled sigh and a mere nod of the head before walking out of the room. Cragen shook his head with a crooked grin.

"Head home now, and get plenty of rest!" He called after them, sitting back in his chair. If there were anyway to get those two back on track, it was a case that involved over night stay. He couldn't he was fond of disobeing the rules and getting a one room-hotel for two detectives in the same unit, but he couldn't say he hadn't been wanting them to throw in the towel either.

Slamming the locker closed, Olivia silently cursed the fact that she had to spend God knows how long with Elliot. It wasn't that she minded it; not in the least, but it was the very fact she _wanted_ this more than anything. Wanted the alone time. She hated feeling dependant, open to anything. and it couldn't help that they only had one room. She could only imagine how that would turn out.

"I'll see you in the morning Liv." Elliot called as she grabbed his jacket and hurried towards the door. Olivia rolled her eyes and thought back over the past few weeks they hadn't spoken outside of work. Was this going to be difficult? Yes. Dangerous? Possibly. With a sigh, she headed for the door, thoughts filling her head, all and none of Elliot Stabler.

She hadn't a clue to what was in store for the both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok ok... What do you guys think? Should I continue? I will post the next chapter if I get enough reviews... Taken the hint yet?**

**Want more REVIEW! Please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This is slowly degrading my mind…

**Fic Title: L**ockdown

**Chapter: 2**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia always had a special unspoken bond that no one could ever understand. Through thick and thin, they stuck together. Through all the ups and downs, arguments and disagreements; they stood tall and they stood strong. Side by side. However, everything changed the moment Olivia successfully infiltrated into the eco terrorist group. Having to leave Elliot for an unknown amount of time wasn't easy on her; and it wasn't easy on Elliot either. However, once she returned, the two didn't quite know how to act around the other. They felt as if they hardly knew one another, and that such short time brought such big change. Their bond seemed shattered… Along with the forbidden love they both felt. Nevertheless, Cragen demands they clear the air between them and hop onto their next case… A case that could either make or break them. The two arrive at a Psychiatric Hospital, where a series of rapes have been occurring, and as required, they check in their badge, gun, and cuffs at the front desk. Soon after, they find the man has gone onto a more sophisticated spree of crime…murder. Having killed over a dozen mental patients, he heads down into the lower levels of the hospital, and when Benson and Stabler pursue, the entire hospital is put on Lock-Down, leaving them alone and defenseless against one armed perp. How will they survive? Can they rekindle their bond? Just how far will these two unrequited lovers go in order to make it out alive… R&R **

**A/N: **Okay. So I like the reviews I have gotten so far! Thank you all :) Now...I will be shocked if I get over five reveiws for this chapter... Amazing how everyone reviews the first chapter and lets the story go... Oh well! I love you all anyways, because I am loveable like that. Anywho. Anyone want some smut in this story? Because they are, you know, going to a hotel room...all alone.. ;) I can see all of us pervs conjuring up hella shit for them! Haha.. And my smuterific mind can make up some damn good stuff... Want smut?! TELL ME! In a review of course :) Someone actually made a vid for this fanfic. My friend. I am honored and shocked at the same time. Anyone want to check it out?

Go to- www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)xjoshsterx

and its called Lock Down... Haha. I think he did good on the preview for it!

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia heaved a loud sigh as she through her hand lazily out and shut off the alarm; groaning inwardly at the fact she and Elliot had to spend god knows how long together. Normally, that fact would have her heart leaping for joy, though under the current circumstances, she just didn't know how they would handle being together. Much less, having to stay in the same room together. One thing was for sure, his ass was bunking on the couch, and she didn't give a damn if he protested.

Well, maybe she was looking forward to this little event.

Lamely, she sat up and brushed her long brown locks back, swinging her legs out over the edge of the bed. The fatigue of getting somewhat too old for the job hit her like a wave, and she groaned in protest when her phone rang.

It had to be _him_.

He's the only one that knew the exact time she woke up. how he did, she didn't know. But she was going to be sure to ask him later.

Flicking open her cell, Olivia sighed and gave a half-hearted 'Benson' while fumbling over the blankets which had somehow managed to wrap around her during the night. She didn't know how she always got into such positions, though she knew who to blame for her dreams.

_"Just gettin' up?" _

His voice was rough and hoarse, and she imagined him smirking cockily at the fact he _knew_ she was just waking up. She wanted to tell him to shove it, but instead, took on her platonic tone and masked every emotion running through her at the moment. What good would it do to let him have it over the phone? No. She'd rather wait until she had him in that hotel room where he had no place to go, and no place to run to. Then she would corner him with all her questions and insecurities, and hopefully resolve whatever problems they had between them.

"You sound pretty tired yourself, late night?"

She smirked to herself when she felt the sudden drop in his mood, and sh eknew she managed to make the guilt he felt ten times worse.

Though, she did feel slightly guilty herself.

She DID leave him.

Though not entirely by choice.

She didn't know she was going to infiltrate, let alone go under cover for as long as she did. And she HAD tried calling him.

So many things were wrong, and she knew they needed to fix them.

She missed the late night conversations they had, and the early morning breakfasts. Not to mention the small talk, and even the pillow talk they'd have from time to time.

She missed their playful bantering, and she missed how comfortable comfortable was when they were near.

She missed him.

_"Just going over the case. I'll pick you up in a few, Cragen had the flight changed. There was another rape last night."_

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

As usual, the conversation hadn't last longer than a few lingering moments. Just how were they going to fix the gap that had managed to force its way inbetween them?

Olivia didn't know, and she was getting a serious headache from all the thinking. Forgetting the issues at hand, she made her way towards her bathroom and began a hot shower. Really, all she wanted to do was light some candles and soak in a hot steamy bath. But, duty calls and she needed to be ready within the next hour or so. She idly thought about her latest dream, and let her eyes drift closed as she began peeling off her clothes. The moment she stepped into the onslaught of water, she felt her tense form relax only slightly. The thoughts of her partner once again filled her head, and she dared think that she would never get the man out of her mind.

Though, she couldn't really object to the hot and sensual thoughts she often had of him.

The days she would come into the precinct, and think to herself that she would not fantasize about her partner, yet when he walked on in, she idly sat back with a soft smirk placed on her lips. And the thoughts began. Forbidden, unbidden thoughts. The way his shirt sometimes contored his muscles, outlining every tone. The way he rolled up his sleeves, or the way he would give that grin. That Stabler grin.

Even the hot water pouring from the shower couldn't prevent the sheer shiver she got from imagining Elliot. And she had to bite her lip when the image of him with his shirt off popped into her mind. God, she really needed a new habit.

* * *

Elliot could only imagine what would happen between him and his partner once they arrived at the hotel. Hell, he couldn't bare to think about what he would have to do to keep himself composed. For as long as he could rememver, that woman turned him on. It was only worse when she was angry. He wanted to be rough with her then.

Shaking his head, he finished gathering his bags before trugging the load down to his car.

Again, he thought about her.

And again, he thought about how it wouldn't be right.

Yet, it was the right kind of wrong.

For years, he had wanted something to happen between them. Even with Kathy. There was nothing like a woman who could kick his ass, and make him submissive all at the same time. There was nothing like a woman who had beauty, brains, and talent. Nothing like a woman who could wear heels, even a dress, and still manage to bust the perp.

There was no one like Olivia Benson.

Finally hitting her street, he grinned slightly, knowing that the hotel stay was going to be a lot more fun with the bickering between them. He knew it made him out to be a prick, but if it was to get what he wanted, he was willing to play his cards the wrong way. He knew how to break her; knew how to make her crumble. Knew how to get through the facade she had put up. It was all too easy after being her partner nearly ten years.

Putting the car into park, he switched the ignition off and got out, jogging up the few stairs to her apartment room. The rain hadn't stopped; and just by the few feet he managed to skip, his body was soaked with the skies tears.

She heard the knock, and knew exactly who it was. Smoothing out her red tank, she grabbed a blank-tight over shirt with a deep V neck and pulled it over her head, smiling at the color. She reached for her black jeans, and quickly pulled them on over her red thong and pulled back her hair and a half up, half down style and then purposely walked slowly towards the door. He was early, and he could wait.

"Ready?" He asked, not even giving her time to state where she were ready or not as he pushed past her and grabbed the bags on the floors. Well, he was rude _but_ sincere. Contrary to that fact, he hurriedly walked towards the elevators, glancing back once to see if she were there.

"You could slow it down, you know. The plane isn't going anywhere for an hour." Her voice was thick, and it came from his other side. He smirked, and shrugged.

"I want this case over."

Lies.

"Me too."

More lies.

"Good."

Silence.

"Yep."

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and Olivia nodded to her two neighboors before stepping inside and holding the doors for her partner. Ironically, she thought of him more as a friend. No more 'best' nor 'close'-ness to it. They'd lost that touch. And as quick as her triumphant mood had come, it had gone and she suddenly felt as if her world was crushed. What had happened to them? Why had it come to this? After so many years of partnership, of friendship, of devotion and damn near love.

They'd let themselves fall apart. Too easily.

But would it be just as easily fixed?

As the doors opened once again, Olivia stood there for a moment as she watched Elliot head on out towards his car.

One thought flowed through her mind to answer her own pondered question.

"Like hell." She murmured with a slight sneer and sigh, stepping out into the rain. _'A day couldn't be more perfect.'_ Idly, she bit her inner cheek and got into the passenger side, ready to argue who gets the first station, and to face the oncoming silence.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So... I have a headache. And the car ride, plus hotel first scene is in the next chapter. After that chapter, well... You guys decide ;) Smut w/hot EOness or we skip the EO raw and rough sexcapade and head on into the main storyline. REVIEW!!**

**Translation to EVERYTHING: Fucking Review, pretty please with a huge ass cherry on the top ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This is slowly degrading my mind…

**Fic Title: L**ockdown

**Chapter: 3**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia always had a special unspoken bond that no one could ever understand. Through thick and thin, they stuck together. Through all the ups and downs, arguments and disagreements; they stood tall and they stood strong. Side by side. However, everything changed the moment Olivia successfully infiltrated into the eco terrorist group. Having to leave Elliot for an unknown amount of time wasn't easy on her; and it wasn't easy on Elliot either. However, once she returned, the two didn't quite know how to act around the other. They felt as if they hardly knew one another, and that such short time brought such big change. Their bond seemed shattered… Along with the forbidden love they both felt. Nevertheless, Cragen demands they clear the air between them and hop onto their next case… A case that could either make or break them. The two arrive at a Psychiatric Hospital, where a series of rapes have been occurring, and as required, they check in their badge, gun, and cuffs at the front desk. Soon after, they find the man has gone onto a more sophisticated spree of crime…murder. Having killed over a dozen mental patients, he heads down into the lower levels of the hospital, and when Benson and Stabler pursue, the entire hospital is put on Lock-Down, leaving them alone and defenseless against one armed perp. How will they survive? Can they rekindle their bond? Just how far will these two unrequited lovers go in order to make it out alive… R&R **

**A/N: **Nothing new to say here, reviews are wholly loved! Sorry for such late updating :/ I've been making EO videos on the Tube. Can find me at youtube(dot)com(slash)metalchickcrisis2040 . Please add and sub to me there if you want my dose of EOness in video format! x) hows everyone liking the new season? EO!

**Read. +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

Nearly five miles out and still the silence lasted. It had to be a record for them. The only sounds penetrating their ears were the soft thumps of raindrops tapping the roof of the car, and then trickling down the windows; and the soft hum of the cars smoothly running engine. Olivia never thought it possible, for either of them to keep such profound air around them. Usually, they ran from their problems; deciding to be understanding and forgiving, moving on and then dealing with life as it were. She couldn't remember when everything had changed. Couldn't quite place when she began to feel something different towards him; a pull, gravitating her to him. She knew the feeling had always been there; it was what kept them together, what made them such great partners. It made them the perfect ass-kicking pair that every perp was afraid of. Though, over the past few years, the feeling intensified, and she knew he had felt it too. The look in his eyes when they bid a night farewell, or when either of them knew the case would be most dangerous; the look of fear for the other. It had a certain intensity to it, one she couldn't quite place. One she had given more than enough thought to, only to come to the conclusion that maybe, they'd done the unthinkable. Accomplished something forbidden that was a sin to one side, and a dream to another. The jealousy and betrayal she felt; the hurt and confusion he felt, both were feelings that were part of something much bigger than they were both lead to believe. And she had just come to realization of the possibility of what it was coursing between them.

Feeling the slight jerk the car made when stopping suddenly, she awoke from her thoughts long enough to hear the grunt from his chest, and the sight of the red light before them. A subtle sigh escaped her gentle lips, and she rested her head on her hand as she lent the arm elbow first on the window ledge. The sound of rain had started to annoy her; even though she wholly enjoyed this kind of weather. It soothed her, fit her well. She dwelled in its shadows, hid her feelings with its ridges that complimented each fallen drop. Taking the dreaded silence as permanent, she reached for the radio, switching the channel to find her favorite station, only to wish her favorite song had not been playing at the moment. Her heart sank when she heard the verse just beginning, silently wishing that she had just left it alone. Because now that it was on, she just had to listen.

Elliot could see the change in her eyes when the song had begun to play, and the lyrics reached him as well. He smiled slightly, wondering just why she cringed at such a song while with him. It could have been she was relating the lyrics to him, to them. But it was more than likely wishful thinking.

Hiding her face as best she could, she tried to not let the tears show. What would it take to get them back on track? To release such unbearable tension. What would it take to have something she couldn't have? What would it take to have the man next to her…?

"We'll be okay, if we don't let it disappear…"

Elliot quickly glanced to her; the soft words she'd just spoken so gentle, they were barely a whisper, and he wondered if what he heard was what she said. She didn't, however, look at him. Her lips kept moving, and every now and then, he could hear the lyrics pouring off her lips. Her reflection in the windows glass gave away the translucent liquid that had been trailing down her smooth cheeks, and he felt his heart clench. He knew he needed to make things right; and this current case was the perfect opportunity. Finally coming upon said location, he pulled the gears into park, and jumped out in such hurry; Olivia almost allowed a small laugh to escape. She wondered what his urgency was. If any. Maybe he wanted to get this over so he wouldn't have to deal with her, or maybe, just maybe he was in a hurry to be with her alone. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she brushed all things aside, and decided to leave all her thoughts unsaid. There weren't any point in embarrassing herself if he didn't feel the connection she did; hadn't felt the change she had. Grabbing her purse, she nodded to the man whom had their bags loaded onto the cart, and was now seemingly struggling to get it into the building. She smiled a bit, noting how Elliot became easily frustrated with new workers. Shaking her head, she bit her lip. She really needed to not pay attention to him anymore. She told herself that many times, but as they checked in and made their way up the stairs to their room, she found it not only impossible to not stare at the man, but it was wholly impossible to not have impure thoughts about him. Even after seeing him with Dani and knowing that he had commitment issues; she still fantasized about him day and night. Really, her problem was something no medicine could cure, unless there was a pill designed for resisting Elliot Stabler.

Even the time it took to get the door to their room opened was torture. 'Get a grip, Olivia' She sighed, mentally reprimanding herself as she allowed him to haul their bags into the room, and then shut the door behind them, hearing the soft click it made. Her eyes finally found reprieve as she glanced around the room, happy to see the place had some class to it. The walls were a smooth crimson, complemented by the off white ceiling and carpet, the bottom half of the walls were a distinct mahogany that gave the room a somewhat lovers feel to it. The furniture was tented, though nothing short of a light brown that allowed the room its balance in color. The kitchen, given that they were in a hotel, was a compromised size, roomy for two. She had yet to check out the bedroom. And she wasn't going near it while hers truly was in it. She could hear his mumbling and low whistling even before he had come back into the main room, and there they stood. Divided by space between them; eyes casted on anything but each other. Both knew though, that within the next few days, weeks, whatever time it took to solve this case, they couldn't avoid each other. Not in the long run; not when they were cast in such a hotel room; neither having another place to go but there. In the morning, they would need to head down to the Ward and gather information, take a look around the place. And the next day, they would need to get down and dirty. Olivia knew she would most likely go undercover. It was always her that went in as said subject. Elliot wasn't as pretty, or so Munch claimed.

Clearing his throat, Elliot glanced to Olivia, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he nodded in approval of their room.

"It's cozy." He got a nod in return. "I'll sleep on the couch…" He attempted a little conversation at least, he was trying. Olivia inhaled and nodded, walking passed him into the bedroom. "…so much for small talk…"

She rolled her eyes as she heard him, refraining from saying what she wanted, and instead slammed the door closed so she could change. There wasn't much to do with the rain pouring as it did, and the only thing she really wanted to do was escape from Elliot. She found that impossible, though as long as he didn't say a word to her, she was fine. This was why she figured they could at least sit out and watch TV in silence. They'd spent the entire car ride in an uncomfortable silence. Slipping into a pair of black boy shorts, and a tight fitting tank, she walked into the slightly medium sized bathroom to wash her face. She glanced down to her attire, and smirked slightly. Olivia knew how Elliot would always stare at her whenever she wore close to nothing, and with the leg that her shorts provided, and the slight rise her tank had when she moved, revealing her toned mid-drift, she knew she could make the man damn near pop, and hopefully regret his mistake even more. As vindictive as all this seemed, she found it entirely too good of an opportunity to let pass up. That and she wanted to see the way that mans eyes glued themselves to her, possessively almost. She shivered at the thought, and cursed herself for once again allowing thoughts of him into her mind. Tossing the towel onto the tubs ledge, she headed back out into the living room, seeing him lounged back comfortably on the first long couch, vertical to the TV. She noted that he had not noticed her; and tentatively made her way to the couch horizontal to the TV, where she laid back and grabbed the TV guide from the table. She could feel his eyes on her already; most likely narrowed in order to 'inspect' her. She half expected him to remain quiet and observant, though, she could hear him shuffling around on the couch.

"Olivia." He said, his voice drawn and slightly husky. She turned her head up towards him, body shivering at the look in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? There's nothing on TV, I'm hunting for something to watch. Spare us both the boredom, Elliot." The use of his full name yet again.

"I meant your choice of clothing. You don't usually sleep in that?"

"How do you know what I usually sleep in?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Liv. I-"

"No, please." Her voice grew. Perfect, she was just itching to get out her frustrations. What more than to do it here now, when they were cornered. It was either make up, or break up.

"Let's not argue tonight, Liv… What's on TV?" Amazingly enough, hard-ass Stabler didn't want to argue. Perhaps her words in the past had gotten to him, or he knew that he was on her shit list.

"Elliot." Again. His full name. There was no tenderness to her words, not playful banter. The 'El' to it was gone. "You think just because I was gone, you could go against OUR partnership, OUR relationship? What the hell were you thinking? That was eight years, Elliot. EIGHT YEARS! We have the history, and you go off with some bimbo and expect me to understand? Just what is there to understand Elliot?"

Standing, Elliot reached up to clamp the bridge of his nose between his fingers, highly frustrated. Olivia followed, turning off the television as she walked towards him with a saucy sway to her hips. She meant business, that was obvious.

"Don't walk away."

"Your one to talk." Any thoughts of taking it easy on him just flew with the fucking flock out the window and she took a breath, her anger searing through her hot skin. And amazingly, Elliot found himself more turned on that anything.

"Excuse me? Elliot, you're the one who said we couldn't be partners! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me? How much it made me think about what I even meant to you? You acted as if nothing was wrong; you kept me out of the loop with everything. I shared my life with you, everything in it, I let you in. And you couldn't even do the same with me? Why is that Elliot?"

"Liv.." Attempting to calm her down, he set his hands on her shoulders, voice soft, eyes glazed over. She pushed him off and stepped back, closer to the wall as she glared at him.

"How'd you like kissing her Elliot? Did you enjoy her? Do you prefer her? Just tell me!"

And that was it. Olivia didn't even get to blink and she felt her back roughly pushed into the wall, her body pinned beneath his stronger one. What was he…? And then she saw it. The look of desire in his eyes, the raw passion that made her loins pulse; and her body quiver. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she could feel his breath against her as he spoke.

"You wanna know what was on my mind Olivia? What I was thinking when I touched her, when I kissed her…" His lips neared hers and she breathed a shaky breath. "I imagined it was you, wanted her so badly to be you. You have no idea how badly I've wanted you all these years Liv, how much I want to run my hand along your skin, and be able to taste every inch of you. Be able to call you my own. Even with Kathy, I couldn't stand it. I still needed you, wanted you. I let go of Dani, because she could never be you. You make me feel like no other has made me feel. Not even Kathy has ever come close to making me as much as you do. And whether you want to admit it or not, you feel the same way about me." He paused to run his hand down her side and thigh, watching as she shifted, and he could smell the arousal rolling off of her in waves. "I already apologized, but I'll do it a thousand times more if it means you'll one day forgive me, and talk to me. If we can go back to old times again Olivia. I'm sorry for hurting you, for doing what I did. But lets put that behind us now. Losing you, made me realize that there isn't another who could replace you, ever. I need you with me, I won't have another partner." Roughly, but rather gently, he pulled her leg up on his waist as he thrust his hips forward. "I can't love anyone the way I love you, Olivia."

Her eyes teared at his confession, and she felt the rest of the anger towards him disappear as his lips descended on hers, melting away the remaining fury left within her. A million emotions ran through her at that moment, feeling his tongue brush over hers before his mouth devoured her own completely in a passionate dance. Ignorance and bliss had never felt so good.

* * *

**A/N: Reivews? Anyone want smut in the next chapter? Request it, because I'm optimistic.**


End file.
